The Harrington Twins
by Mental girl
Summary: Amy and Taylor are Twins Amy the Youngest,Shyest,and grown ups think she is adorable Taylor the oldest,a Little Shy,and other kids and most grown ups think she is adorable Taylor gets all the Attention what happens when they meet One direction? AmyxZayn and TaylorxHarry


_Jamie is a beautiful young girl everykid knows her because she is a Kid at heart but she acts so serious on the outside she just wants out of her house cause since her mother died her dad started abusing her saying it was her fault what happens when Simon Cowell ask her to Babysit One direction? and the boys think that Jamie is like all their previous Babysitters...a Bitch and only using them for money_

Jamie's p.o.v

Hey i'm Jamie Philips The Kids i Babysit call me James all the Kids know me and i know all the Kids i'm very beautiful... except the Bruises on my Milky White Skin ya i'm abused by my dad cause he blames me for Mum's Death i pull my Shirt down over my Bruised up Belly and hit the bruises on my arm i may be Abused but i didn't turn to the Ravor i couldn't do that to my Skin my Phone ringed "Hello?" '_Hello is this Jamie Philips?' _"Yes this is Jamie" '_Do you think you can Babysit for the Whole year?' _"Yes i can Sir may i ask your name?" _'My name is Simon Cowell i work with One direction' _"Oh Okay Sir well when can you get here and What day?" _'Tomorrow at 9 Am if that is fine' _"Yes that is fine i will see you tomorrow" _'Bye Jamie' _"Bye " we both hung up and i packed clothes for a Year in a Suitcase and hid it where my 'Dad' Couldn't find it good thing 'Dad' get's home at 10 Am so i can get out of here without him knowing where i went but knowing him he would try to track me down which he is good at!

a day later at 9 Am

i got into a Black Limo and drove to the House

16 days later

the boys have been playing Mean,Harsh,and Cruel tricks on me last time they spilled hot COFFEE on me i heard a Bang on the Door and i got up to answer it i opened the door and stopped when i saw it was my 'Dad' i gulped and backed up he had a Knife in his hand he smirked at me and i stutted "H-Hey D-d-dad" then he frowned and ran at me i screamed and ran up the stairs running Past the Boys doors

Zayn's p.o.v

i heard a scream and footsteps followed by another pair of Footsteps this time Larger so i suspect the Smaller footsteps are Jamie's but i don't know the Large footsteps but it couldn't be one of the Lads i open the door as soon as Jamie ran by another Dude ran past chasing her with a Knife i heard a Gasp and something hit the floor me and the Lads ran out and saw the Man standing over Jamie as she Cried "i-i'm Sorry D-Dad p-plz dont hurt m-me" well that would explain the bruises she had on her Skin when she came in 16 days ago she had fear in her eyes her father leaned down and said "your worthless NO ONE will ever love you...it was your fault your mother and your 2 brothers died!" she Sobbed "they D-Died in a Car C-crash I-it wasn't m-my F-F-Fault" he grew Angier and Cut her on her Side ripping her Shirt making blood pool out of it she screamed he growled "it WAS your Fault everything is ALWAYS your fault" i locked the doors and Windows and grabbed the Phone dialling 9-1-1 we may not have liked her but she didn't deserve to be Abused in OUR house we ran back up and soon the cops came with silent Sound i opened the door and they Snuck up and Arrested and rushed Jamie to the Hospital we shared a glance i guess we all felt bad about what happened after how bad she had it with her dad and losing her mom and her 2 brothers i slid into a computer chair and typed in Jamie Philips but the only thing it showed was Jamie Swift (Daughter of Taylor Swift) i clicked on it and a picture of Jamie popped up...our babysitter Jamie .God Jamie Philips is Actually Jamie Swift i call the boys in and say "Look Jamie Philips was actually Jamie Swift her dad changed her name to Jamie Philips so no one Knew it was the Daughter of Taylor Swift" i typed in Taylor swift's family and it showed a link i clicked on it and read "Taylor Swift was Mother to Timothy,Tyler,Ally and Jamie Swift she and her 2 Sons faked their death and Left for New york to get away from her Husband Josh Swift because he had Anger Issues and what no one knows is that if she comes back lots of people ask that and they are wondering where the Fun and Loving Jamie Swift has Gone" i typed in 'Pictures of Jamie Swift' lots of pictures popped up she had Wavy blond hair with Bright green eyes and no bruises she was laughing and hugging 2 Blond boys also with Bright green eyes but they weren't Triplets Nor Twins i click on the picture and at the bottom it said 'Timothy Swift;14,Tyler Swift;12,Ally Swift;7 and Jamie Swift;9' i look up "So Timothy is the Oldest of the 3" they nod and we hear the door open and we head down and see Jamie ,with a stitched up side, Stagger in flinching in pain and fear when she sees us i decided to ask "do you have a sister named Ally Swift?" she nods her head yes "what happened to her?" Harry asked she gave a half smile "Yes Ally swift was my little sister Wavy Blond hair and Bright green eyes...*Flinch*... she was kidnapped when i was 15 and she was 13 haven't seen her since but that doesn't mean i didn't look for her" we nod so when Ally was 13 she was kidnapped so that means she would be 18 now since Jamie is 20 and the boys would be 22 and 24


End file.
